A Little Bio of Felix the Fox (Updated)
by FloetryFox88JW
Summary: Here is pretty much everything you need to know about my Fox OC Felix Floetry.


This is a short Bio of Felix Floetry the Fox

Name: Felix Floetry

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Species: Fox

Height: Roughly 4'5 feet tall on four legs and 5'5 ft tall on two legs

Weight: 50 pounds

Parents: Striker and Linda Floetry (Both Deceased)

Siblings: Epsilon Floetry -Older Brother (Alive)

Relationship: Squip, Unicorn(Marefriend)

Residence: the outskirts of Ponyvile in a small cottage

Brief History: Felix Floetry was born in a small Fox Village called Foxtrot Hills in the country of Vulpisia. his Father, Striker Floetry, was a member of the Foxpaw military which was constantly at War with the neighbouring Wolf tribe. When Felix and his Brother were still really young, a deadly wolf mercenary named Jagged Fang invaded Foxtrot Hills with a large army. he succeeded in conquering it. Striker Floetry lost his life in the battle.

In order to cope with the loss of his Father and the hostile takeover of his village, he would hide in his basement and read old Poetry Books that belonged to his Grandmother. Before his father died, Striker Instructed his two sons in the ancient and powerful martial art known as Kyuubiken aka "The Nine Tailed Fist." He also possesses the soul of A 10 Tailed Kitsune Fox Deity, thanks to a Spirit Binding spell used on him by his Father. many years ago, Striker Floetry (Felix's Dad) discovered the Hoshi no Tama of the Kitsune God Inari (Hoshi no Tama is a magical orb that contains the soul and magic of a Kitsune). when Felix was fatally injured by the Wolves, his father used a spirit binding spell to merge the hoshi no Tama with his son's soul to save his life, making him a 9 Tailed Kitsune as a child. because of his limited access to it, he can only Manifest 9 tails when he taps into its power. He has Incredible Aura sense and Ki control, making him potentially the most powerful of his Tribe. although he hated the training, Felix rose to Expert level rather quickly. After his Mother Died of an illness, his brother looked after him until they were finally old enough to go there separate ways. Felix soon arrived in Equestria where he currently lives in Ponyville.

Personality: Felix is very polite and respectful and often rather witty at times. he tends to be shy at times due to his childhood traumas but he copes by Writing Poetry, Raps, and even Song lyrics. he's written short stories too and keeps all of his writings in his special Journals. Felix loves to eat Peaches and hes a vegetarian. he can deliver sass whenever its called for. he enjoys going on walks and meditation. although he's very friendly and warm to others, hes a Very skilled martial artist, an will not hesitate to use it if cornered or Provoked. His Kyuubiken style essentially weaponizes his Life energy, or Ki, and is based on his strength and spirit.

Appearance: Felix has a rather slender frame all together and often wears either a shirt or hoodie sweater, Mostly green or sometimes yellow. He wears no pants all together. He's what is considered Feral-anthropomorphic and at times walks on two legs, but he tends to travel on all fours a lot when he feels its necessary or comfortable. He has a scar on his back which he got from Jagged Fang when he was young. This is why he wears his trademark shirt all the time.

Occupation: Felix works at a Book store Called Books Galore, that Twilight visits quite often. he's become friends with her and spike over time. he often helps out his Neighbor Fluttershy, who at one time developed a crush on him after he saved her life from rabid Sun Bears. the crush was mutual but they were both decided to remain friends after a brief altercation with Discord. Hes also good friends with pinkie pie, cause, who isn't? lol. he sometimes finds himself in the middle of some of her shenanigans. he also hangs out with a guitar playing German Shepard named Cameron.

Final Note: after some time in Ponyville, he met a lovely, Energetic and friendly Unicorn named Squip! They Met a pony nightclub called "Hoofloose." she offered to help him find inspiration for his poetry and the two fell in love in the process. they currently live together and have a Daughter named Inky

Author's Note: I hope this little Bio of my OC Felix has been helpful to you and if you have any questions, feel free to PM me.


End file.
